Absolution Origins: Two of a Kind
by Mandyrobin
Summary: Absolution-verse. Blaster discovers he has a rare spark mutation, one that sets him apart from everyone else. A chance meeting with a certain dark blue mech may very well teach Blaster that he is not alone, and that even he sometimes needs a voice to fall back on. Meanwhile, a senator's secret investment threatens to change the fate of Cybertron forever. First chapter rewritten.


_Before you read, I want to point out a beautiful one shot called "Unlikely Alliance" by FromHakaryou. It features Blaster and Soundwave and gave me the inspiration to write this story. It's not everyday you come across such a wonderful story with those two characters and I strongly encourage everyone to read it. :)_

**Two of a Kind**  
_Splitspark_

Blaster couldn't believe what he was hearing. For one stellar cycle now the red mech felt like something was wrong with him. For some reason, his spark felt like it was ... swelling. The strange thing was no warning came up on his HUD so he chose to ignore it, hoping it would eventually go away. As it turned out, the feeling didn't go away. Rather, it got worse and he decided to take a risk and visit Ratchet. Now he wasn't so sure it was a good idea.

"I am a _what?_"

Ratchet sighed. "You are splitspark, Blaster."

"And what the slag does that mean?"

"Easy, Blaster," First Aid said in reply. "It's not a bad thing."

"It means that your spark can split on its own," Ratchet explained. "That is why your spark swelled."

"Eh? I thought only a femme's spark could split," Blaster wondered.

Ratchet nodded. "That is true in most cases. Splitspark is a very rare condition. In fact, only a few recorded mechs throughout Cybertron's history have had it. It is due to these small numbers that no one has bothered to fully study the condition."

"Great. It's good to know that I'm one of a small group of freaks," Blaster muttered. He sighed. "So, Doc. When's this 'split' supposed ta happen?"

"Sometime within the next few decacycles," the yellow mech replied. "I suggest you take it easy for a while. You're going to be in rough shape when it happens."

"Alright, but what do I do about gettin' a hatchling protoform for the sparkling?"

"Wait until after you've recovered, then go see Wheeljack," First Aid answered. "We'll explain the situation to him so he'll be ready when you visit."

Blaster simply nodded, thanked the medics and made his way back home. He still wasn't sure what this meant for him. In truth, being able to do what only a femme was supposed to do ... it freightened him. He was a mech, and the host of an evening broadcast so many Cybertronians loved. This condition had already dealt a deep stab to his pride and self-esteem. What would this do to his career if anyone found out?

Oh, the show. That's right. He had to do it tonight. Frag it.

Blaster strongly considered cancelling the show. He wasn't in the mood to be his usual happy and upbeat self. He felt like just laying on his recharge perth and ignoring the rest of the world.

But...

The Voice wasn't just any show. It was _Cybertron's show_. Countless mechs and femmes connected to the frequency every evening to listen to what Blaster had to say. He was a voice for many who didn't have one and even for those who did but refused to talk out of fear or shame. He received countless messages over the years, many anonymous, asking about current issues and advice on numerous topics (a common one being interfacing and bonding advice). And every evening, Blaster gave it his all. No matter how he felt, he just couldn't abandon what he felt was his calling, his way of giving back to his homeworld and its people.

Things were different now though. For the first time, he felt like he didn't have a voice. He needed to talk to someone, _anyone_, but the fear of retaliation from the unknown kept him from going out and talking to a random mech. He needed someone who wasn't biased or prejudice and would keep their discussion considential. There was no point in talking to Ratchet or the others medics because they would just think he was being paranoid.

Blaster paused his current thought process for a moment.

Optimus Prime.

Oh course! Why didn't he think of it before? Optimus was the perfect mech to talk to. Sure, he was one of the leaders of Cybertron but Optimus never _felt_ like a leader, more like a friend. The Prime had a repuation that was built on kindness and compassion. The complete opposite of Lord High Protector Megatron, whose reputation was based on military strength and tyranny. Blaster always got nervous when he looked at Megatron. And he knew he wasn't the only one.

Filled with a renewed sense of strength, Blaster didn't waste any time going to the Iacon city center, where the offices of both Optimus Prime and Megatron were located. The streets were always so busy, lined with expensive shops and sidewalks packed with mechs and femmes. What should have taken no more than a breem took over a cycle. Regardless Blaster made it to the Prime's office where Prowl and Jazz, Optimus' lieutenants, were standing watch. Both turned their gazes towards Blaster as he approached.

"Yo, Blaster. Wat up?" Jazz said with a big smile on his face.

Prowl gave a small smile to the red mech. "What can we do for you, Blaster?"

"Is Optimus busy? I would like to talk to him if he has the time."

"Nah, he ain't have any meetings today," Jazz replied. "Wat ya need 'im for?"

Blaster briefly paused. "It's a ... personal issue. I'm looking for advice."

The two mechs glanced at each other before Prowl returned his gaze to Blaster. "I'll go check with Optimus for you."

"Thanks," Blaster replied as the white mech strode through the double doors behind him. An odd silence filled the room for about half a klik.

"So," Jazz began. "Ya gonna have your show tonight?"

"Of course," Blaster answered with his usual bright smile. "It's not Cybertron without _The Voice_."

"I hear ya. Wat are ya gonna talk about t'night?"

"C'mon, man. You know I can't say anythin'. You're just gonna have to wait like everyone else."

Jazz was about to protest when he heard a door open behind him. Prowl's white form emerged, his hand holding the door open for Blaster. "Optimus will see you now."

Blaster nodded in acknowledgement and walked towards the door. Peaking in, he saw the Prime was quickly looking over a data pad. He looked up and smiled at the red mech, jesturing towards the chair next to him. "Ah, Blaster. Please come in."

Blaster closed the door behind him and moved to sit next to Optimus. The Prime gently placed the data pad on the computer table behind him and focused his complete attention on the red mech beside him. "Blaster, it is my understanding that you wish to discuss something of personal importance." He paused. "What is on your mind, friend?"

_Friend._ Blaster rolled the word through his processor and smiled for a brief moment. Yes, he could tell Optimus about this.

"Well ... in truth, my pride and self-esteem has been hit hard today." Blaster paused briefly, exchanging the glances with Optimus before continuing. "I found out today, when I went to see Ratchet, that ... that I-I am a ... a splitspark."

Optimus remained mute, silently urging Blaster to continue.

"The old doc told me it's a rare spark condition, that it's nothing to worry about and I'll be fine. Yeah, sure I am! I couldn't feel more like a freak right now, Optimus! My spark can do something that only a femme should do! It's swelled to double its original size! How do I know I'm not malfunctioning in some way? Maybe my system check function is out of whack or my regeneration is off the wall or ... or I don't know! I'm just scared, Optimus. I'm really scared...."

Optimus remained calm, though his concern for the young mech was evident in his bright azure optics. He placed his left hand gently on Blaster's right shoulder in an attempt to calm him. The Prime let a long moment of silence hang in the room before to decided to speak.

"Blaster, you do realize that it may have been better to go to Inferno about this. This is effecting deeply on an emotional level. He's better equipped to deal with a situation like this."

"I can assure you that I'm not mentally unstable, Optimus...."

"I am not implying that you are," Optimus politely interrupted. "Ratchet had informed me of your condition shortly after your were tested."

"So ... you knew already."

Optimus nodded. "Yes, but please let me finish before you say anything. I can't possibly imagine what you must feel about this and I will never try to assume otherwise. Would I be scared too if it was me? I think I would be but I also know Ratchet as if he was my brother. I know better than anyone that you and your soon-to-be sparkling would be safe in Ratchet's hands. When Ratchet says you have nothing to worry about, he means it. It would mean a lot to him if he knew you could trust him."

Blaster went quiet but nodded in acknowledgement.

"I think you should also know ..." Optimus added, "... that you aren't the only splitspark to appear within the past few vorns."

The red mech's optics darted upwards to face Optimus. "W-what?"

"There is one other mech currently living who shares your condition. In fact, he isn't that much older than you are."

"I-I don't understand," Blaster choked, hardly believing his audio sensors. "Why didn't Ratchet say anything to me?"

"If he did, it would breach the confidentiality agreement he shares with the other mech," Optimus explained. "As a doctor, it is part of his job to talk to his patients but it is also his duty to keep the subject of such conversations private if his patients request it."

"Oh," was Blaster's only reply.

Optimus gave a small smile. "I'm sure you will meet the other splitspark in the near future, Blaster. In the meantime, keep your spark up and relax. From what Ratchet tells me, stressing yourself out is only going to make the process more difficult."

Blaster was about to say something when a knock came. The red mech closed his mouth and Optimus momentarilly turned his attention to the door. "Yes, Prowl. What is it?"

"I apologize for the interruption, Optimus," came Prowl's voice from behind the door, "but Soundwave requests that he see you. He says it's urgent."

"Soundwave?" Blaster repeated.

"Soundwave is a communications expert who works for Megatron," Optimus briefly explained, letting out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Blaster. I'm going to have to cut this meeting short."

"That's alright, man," the red mech answered with a smile. He stood up and started walking towards the doors. "Thanks for listening to me, Optimus. It means a lot."

"I am always happy to help, Blaster." Optimus paused. "Can I expect to hear your show tonight?"

Blaster smiled. "Of course. I'm not gonna abandon what I feel is my true callin', man. I'm not letting some spark condition change that."

"Take care of yourself, Blaster."

"Will do."

Blaster opened the door and found himself face to face with an unfamiliar mech. Although not really bigger than Blaster, the mech stood slightly taller than him. Clawed hands were held sternly to his sides, portions of his armour were coloured navy and several azure lights were scattered across his body. He had an emotionless expression on his face, optics hidden behind a red visor. The mech stood there on front of Blaster for what seemed like vorns, though it was less than a klik. Blaster found it incredibly difficult to read the mech.

Then he felt it.

Something was invading his processor.

Like a virus it spread, attempting to read off every active (and non-active) thought process. For what Blaster didn't know, but he was determined to remove the intruder from his systems. The red mech raised his mental barriers to twenty-five percent. The invader suddenly stopped and retreated back into the unknown. Immediately after, the navy mech strode past him and into Optimus' office, closing the door behind him.

"Whoa," Jazz muttered. "That was intense."

Blaster walked towards the lieutenants and took another look at the doors to Prime's office. "So, that was Soundwave?"

"Yeah," Jazz said in reply. "Heard of 'im?"

"Nope. I only know his name 'cause Prowl said it. What's the deal with him anyway?"

Prowl and Jazz glanced at each other before the former spoke. "Soundwave was seemingly pulled from obscurity to work for Megatron no more than a meta-cycle ago. No one had heard fo the mech until then. According to the Lord High Protector, Soundwave is skilled like no other when it comes to communications."

"Like no other, eh?" Blaster muttered with a smirk. "Sounds like I have some competition."

"There are rumours goin' on about 'im too," Jazz added.

"Rumours? Like what?"

"He can apparently hack any system, even those with very high security programming like Optimus' computer console." Prowl paused briefly before continuing. "Unconfirmed sources also say that he is Triple Changer, with a jet form and a satellite form."

"Satellite?" Blaster repeated, crossing his arms over his chest plate. "If it's true, the implications are huge."

The lieutenants both nodded in response.

"That ain't all, man," Jazz piped up. "There's another rumour that has everyone on edge."

"I didn't think there was anything worse than what you mentioned so far," Blaster commented.

"If the rumour we are about to tell you is indeed true, it is much worse," Prowl said curtly. "The word going around is Soundwave's scanning systems are so powerful that he can read and decode the electrical impulses that make up our thought processes. In other words, he's a telepath."

"Just one moment," Blastered interrupted. "Prowl, I thought rumours were above you. Ya know, with your logical thinking and whatnot."

"Normally, yes," the white mech replied. "But as you said, these have implications. I believe that if there is truth to them, Soundwave poses a huge threat to our society that needs to be dealt with."

Blaster frowned. "Has Optimus heard any of these so-called rumours?"

"Yes, but he needs proof before he can act. If he went ahead and started accusing one of Megatron's employees without evidence, it would only make Prime look bad. Primus knows Megatron has done enough of that already." Prowl scoffed. "I still can't believe Optimus lets him get away with that slag."

"I hate to say it, but it ain't our problem. Optimus can handle it by himself," Blaster said with a shrug. "Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat but I need to get ready for my show."

Jazz smiled brightly. "Righ' on, man. Lookin' foward to it. Can't wait ta hear wat ya got ta say."

"You won't be disappointed, Jazz. See you all later." The red mech waved to the lieutenants as he walked out.

Blaster let the information roll through his processor as he walked towards the boradcasting studio several blocks down from Prime's office. He waved at several mechs as he entered the building, purposely ignoring a particular blue mech who unfortunately didn't do the same.

"Hey, Blaster! You got a minute?"

"Not really, no."

"C'mon, just a moment!"

"If it's about getting on my show, then forget it. You don't _need_ promotion, Blurr."

"Well, okay. So I don't need it but I want it anyway."

"The answer's still no."

"Alright, alright! I get the point!" the blue mech complained. "_But_ if you change your mind ..."

"I get it, Blurr. Thanks."

"Uh, yeah. No problem," Blurr muttered before taking off in a huff.

Blaster silently thanked Primus Blurr was gone and proceeded to the room he used to broadcast his show. It was a special room designed only for audio broadcasting. Smiling to himself, the red mech sat down in front of a counter full of recording equipment and tested them all to ensure clear, quality sound. Hooking himself up to the system, he began the countdown to the show in his processor, his amile growing wider in anticipation.

_Three._

Blaster's right hand rested next to a small knob, fingers twitching excitedly.

_Two._

He touched the knob with his index finger.

_One!_

Blastered turned the knob, opening the channel frequency and played a random shock-pop tune to start the show off. After a few seconds, he lowered the volume on the song to a minimum and began to speak.

_"Gooood evening, Cybertron. Welcome once again to The Voice. I'm your host Blaster and man, do I have a show for you tonight!"_


End file.
